


The Biggest Night of Your Life

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [24]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Breakup, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Feels, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, No character bashing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painsgiving, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Good Intentions, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, steve rogers is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tonight is going to be the biggest night of Tony's life. He knows it is. Tonight is the night that Steve proposes.





	The Biggest Night of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: "You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me."
> 
> **Lots of inspiration from Legally Blonde on this one, I'll admit.

Tonight was the night. Tony just knew it. He’d had his doubts for a bit, but Janet, Pepper,  _and_  Happy agreed. Even Rhodey had begrudgingly told Tony that he was right.

“His grandmother flew into town last week and there’s not a special occasion or holiday in sight,” Rhodey had said with a roll of his eyes. “Of course it was to get the ring. She’s not going to FedEx that shit.”

Tonight was the night Steve was going to ask Tony to marry him.

They’d been dating for almost two years now, which was practically a lifetime in Tony’s book. Steve was old fashioned, though, and Tony respected that. He didn’t want them to rush into anything. They weren’t even  _living_  together yet, for fuck’s sake! But that was fine. It was all fine, because all that was going to change after tonight.

Janet didn’t have time to design anything special for the occasion, but she definitely charged into Tony’s room to help him pick out what to wear. Pepper let him borrow her perfume that he liked so much (but she wouldn’t tell him where to buy). Tony felt as primped and ready to go as anyone possibly could.

Steve met him at the door with a smile and Tony felt his heart stutter. He was going to get to spend the rest of his life with that smile. He didn’t want to take a second of it for granted. He lifted up on his toes to give Steve a kiss before they both climbed onto Steve’s bike to speed off to the restaurant. Tony didn’t often feel comfortable letting other people drive, hadn’t been since his parents’ accident, but Steve had never made him feel anything but completely safe. He kept his arms wrapped around the other man’s waist and pressed his cheek between his broad shoulders, relishing his warmth.

The restaurant Steve had picked was a nice Italian restaurant that he knew Tony loved, and Tony felt another little surge of giddiness. He tried not to look expectant, but it was hard. Most days, he still struggled to believe he’d managed to land someone as amazing as Steve in the first place. He was really, really going to enjoy having a ring on his finger to act as a reminder.

“So,” Steve started once they each had a glass of wine in front of them, “I already told you I got my enlistment orders last month. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since then. Being in the active military is going to change a lot of things. I’m going to be gone for months at a time.”

Tony reached across the table to cover one of Steve’s hands with his own, making him pause.

“It’ll be hard,” Tony agreed. It was always hard when Steve was gone, “but there’s email and video chatting. We’ll figure it out.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably, looking nervous. Tony could practically see him trying to work up his courage.

“That’s actually part of what I’ve been thinking about. Even once I get through basic training, things won’t get easier. There’s no telling where I’ll be sent, or how long I’ll have to be there. I won’t be able to tell you any details and there won’t be an end in sight, not with me wanting to go career with this, to be an officer like my dad was.”

“Which I completely support. You know that, right?”

Steve’s smile seemed sad, but that was understandable. His father had died when he was young and he’d confided in Tony that he mostly only knew him through his mother’s stories. Unlike Tony had with his own father, Steve idolized the man.

“It wouldn’t be easy.”

“But you’d be worth it.”

Steve swallowed roughly.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Tony. You are incredible and brilliant, and you deserve so much more than to be left at home while I go traipsing off.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the compliments. Steve was always so sincere.

“It’s not like it’d be forever.”

“Maybe not,” Steve agreed, “but it’d be for too long for me to justify. I can’t stand the thought of going off and leaving you here in limbo. It wouldn’t be right. And that’s why, Tony, sweetheart,” he gave a small, fragile smile, “I-“

“I do.”

“-think we should break up.”

Tony froze, the smile dropping off his face like it was attached to a lead weight.

“What?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Biggest Mistake of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598533) by [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah)
  * [The Biggest Gamble of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601263) by [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah)




End file.
